Kyuubi's Out
by TakeAStand
Summary: When the allied shinobi forces unite on the battlefield to fight Madara's army, they seem to be overwhelmed by the number of Zetsus and nins under the edo tensei. But when Kyuubi convinces Naruto to release her, will she fight alongside the allies, or will she betray Naruto's trust? Fem!Kyuubi Takes place around chapter 586 and strays from the plot a little. May contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly just had this idea pop into my head. It's weird, I know, but whatever… I'm bored.**

**I don't own Naruto, he and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy, I guess…**

Prologue

It was a losing battle. As far as the eye could see, bodies of Shinobi and white Zetsu clones littered the ground. Limbs ripped off or jutting out at awkward angles. Blood spattered bodies. All of them dead of dying slowly of chakra exhaustion. Naruto Uzumaki could feel everyone around him wearing thin, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Lee… everyone. But the masked Madara or Tobi… whoever he was, was showing no signs of letting up. He was attacking as ruthlessly as ever, and Naruto worried that they wouldn't be able to hold him off.

"**Kit…" ** The unmistakable growl of Naruto's inner demon slash non-blood sister, echoed in his head.

"Yeah Kyuu?"

"**You know you can't win this alone."**

Naruto immediately got what she was hinting at. "It's too dangerous. I could die if I tried that, and then I wouldn't be able to help anyone…"

"**Not if I can help it. I told you before Kit, you're like the family I never really had. You think I'm just going to leave you if you're dying? Plant-man at 2 o'clock."**

A kunai slash. "Got him, thanks Kyuu. Do you mean it? It's just that, after you're out, you wouldn't have any need to protect me anymore…"

"**That doesn't mean I won't do it anyways. Besides, life is more fun when you're around. I'm not going to leave you, but you have to decide soon, otherwise I'm not sure I'll have enough chakra to take out Madara… that fucking bastard."**

"Language Kyuu…" Naruto responded absentmindedly. If he was to let Kyuubi out for good, then she would be able to lead Madara away from the others and take him down, now that she knew his tricks. Even if she couldn't, he was sure she'd rather die trying than end up in the Akatsuki's hands. It seemed like the best option. "Alright let's do it… whenever you're ready."

Naruto hastily appeared in his mind scape, in front of Kyuubi's cage. Instead of an enormous nine-tailed fox staring back at him, he saw a teenage girl, Kyuubi's true form. She looked 19 -20ish, around 5 ft. 10 inches, had a slender, but toned build and an hourglass figure. Her long, fiery red hair was tied in a pony-tail and ended at the small of her back. Her amber eyes had a habit of turning blood red when she was truly pissed off, which actually wasn't that often, at least, not with Naruto. Over the years, they had come to see each other as brother and sister, instead of jailer and jailed. Now, that could be coming to an end.

With surprisingly steady feet, Naruto walked up to the seal stuck to the bars and peeled it away. His hand paused just above the second seal, on his stomach. "Are you sure about this Kyuu? If they do catch you…" **"Kit, relax, they won't. But I promise to be extra careful if it makes you feel better." **

Trusting the demon's words, Naruto nodded and twisted the final seal. **"This could hurt a bit." **Kyuubi closed her eyes, and vanished from his mind scape in a flash of white light.

Naruto snapped back to the outside world to find himself surrounded by the same light. A strong tugging feeling grew around his middle and he could feel the seal begin to give. A wave of pain hit him like a tsunami and he fell to his knees. Darkness began to blur around the edge of his vision. When it had almost consumed him, a figure emerged from the "portal-ish" light. The red hair glinted in the sun and amber eyes turned to look at him with concern. "K-Kyuubi…" he gasped. "Naruto, are you alright? Whoa, don't faint on me bro… Naruto? Naruto?!"

Yep, that would be Kyuubi…

**I have no idea where this is headed. It's probably just one of those fics that I'll work on when I'm bored. If you have any suggestions please review. Actually, please review anyways, even if it's just to talk about your day. **


	2. AN

I know that some of you have read and chosen to follow "Kyuubi's Out," but I really have no idea whatsoever as to where this story was headed. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know. I was originally planning on letting Kyuubi help them win the war, and then sending her off to a few other worlds (like Harry Potter, LOTR, maybe Supernatural... etc.), but that's all I've got for ideas.

Please help if you can!

-Shnear


End file.
